This invention relates to implements for use in the kitchen, and especially to graters, juicers, and egg separators. This invention also relates to storage units for such implements. This invention also relates to stands for such implements, and to combinations of such implements with measuring cup and bowls.
A fairly large variety of kitchen implements produce liquid or small solid particles. Such implements include graters, juicers, and egg separators. Such implements are most easily used with a bowl directly beneath to catch the particles or liquid.
A problem experienced with a large number of kitchen implements is the providing of sufficient space for various items. Compact storage of kitchen items is accordingly highly desirable.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a stand on which a grater, juicer, egg separator or the like may be mounted during use, while providing a bowl for particles and liquids.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a stand on which a grater, juicer, egg separator may be mounted during use, with a bowl provided for particles and liquid produced.
It is an object of this invention to provide a set of kitchen items including a stand for a grater, juicer, egg separator or the like, and graters, juicers, and egg separators that fit such a stand.
It is an object of this invention to provide compact storage for kitchen items such as graters, juicers, and egg separators.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description of a preferred embodiment which follows.